First Trip to Diagon Alley
by Sarapha
Summary: Submitted as a response to a Challenge. Halfblood (though raised in the Muggle world), Jeremy Rowland, and his twin sister, Piper, are taken to Diagon Alley for the first time. Is this all just a joke, or is the boy really what they say? ONE-SHOT


A/N: I wrote this as a response to a contest posted to my HPRPG site, Accio Nox. Google the name, if you are interested :D

The Prompt was; Write about your character's first trip to Diagon Alley. My character's name is Jeremy, and he grew up in the Muggle world.

* * *

><p>When the woman from the wizarding school came to call upon him and his sister to go to a place... Diagonally... Or something like that, to get their school supplies, Jeremy couldn't be more bored with the idea. He still wasn't entirely sold on the "being magic" nonsense she was going on about, no matter how unexplained several of his life's events were. Plus, [i]shopping[i]? That was for girls. Jeremy had no inclination to go to a place "magical" or not, to spend hours most likely looking at clothes. No way, no how. Naturally, fighting with Piper was beyond his capabilities, and he found himself on the way to this strange place less than thirty minutes later. Jeremy huffed, he didn't care for their concern over their magical place, or their inkling to take him shopping. He had all the things he wanted, there was no reason to get more. The boy fought the urge to childishly mock the older woman when she insisted that all the supplies they would be getting were necessary. The only thing that sounded appealing was a wand. Maybe he could wave it and poof himself in a place far away where he wouldn't have to look at clothes. The cab dropped them off at a street. He knew of this street, there was nothing magical about this street. Jeremy was about to grab Piper and run before things got weird, but the woman pulled both of them into a pub. Was it there a few seconds ago? Jeremy raised an eyebrow. There was no way at all it was, he had never seen the place in his life, despite the fact that he had traveled that alley several times. Before he could question, they were in the building, and being hurriedly rushed through.

And... A courtyard? That was far less impressive than the street. Jeremy was about to alert the woman that she had gone batty, but before his eyes... A stick. Yep, this woman was bonkers, had just kidnapped his sister and himself, and was about to murder both of them in a courtyard outside of an invisible pub... With a stick. Lovely. They weren't even 12 yet, they were already going to die. What she did next was... Odd. She didn't turn the stick upon them... No, she was counting bricks with the tip. Was there a loose one she planned to take out and hit him? No, there was a tiny hole... Then a bigger hole... Then, before the boy could realize, the hole was large enough for them to fit through, the bricks just rearranged themselves into an archway. He and his sister exchanged looks, but were ushered on. Jeremy, in all his eleven years, the boy had not been prepared for what was on the other side. It looked like a movie set, built into whatever building they just walked into... But there was a sky... Were they in a building? Surely, the brick wall that they just passed through, it belonged to a building... Jeremy looked back to confirm, but the wall was now a solid wall again. He feared looking forward. They were both in a horrid, horrid dream. Jeremy swallowed thickly, but the woman urged them on. Jeremy's head whipped around so much, you would swear it would fall right off. There were things in every direction! Owls? He hadn't even seen one at the zoo. Cauldrons of bubbling liquid... A bookstore.. Well that was common. But... Those animals... Jeremy was pulled away, but not before his eyes set on the most glorious thing he had ever seen... A broomstick. There was a gaggle of people around it, but Jeremy saw, very clearly, what was depicted as a racing broom. What Quidditch was, the boy hadn't a clue, probably couldn't pronounce it if he tried, but at that solid moment, Jeremy knew that, even if this was all a lie set up by his sister, he would not rest until he was atop one of those. The whole rest of the trip went by at an agonizing pace, especially any time that he had to pass by the most beautiful thing ever to cross his vision. It wasn't until the third time that the woman with them sternly told him that first years were not allowed a broom. She might as well have lit his dreams on fire right there in the alley. Still yet, the boy was determined... One day... He would fly...


End file.
